Tão Perto, Tão Longe
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Um amor pode durar por tantos anos? Resistir a tantos contratempos... Mesmo que seja praticamente impossível? Leia e confira!


**__**

Nota: Este fic é uma espécie de encomenda, um pedido de uma amiga. Ela é grande fã de Goku/Bulma e, muito embora eu prefira a Chichi, me dispus a escrever sobre este casal. Espero que gostem.

**__**

Esclarecimento: Os personagens de Dragon Ball Z e GT não me pertencem. São propriedade de Akira Toriyama e da Toei Animation. Se eles fossem meus, a série não teria acabado. E eu seria podre de rica.

**__**

Dedicatória: Dedico este fic à mommy Milena, que me trata com tanto carinho, e ao homem misterioso que a faz suspirar de vez em quando! Também é dedicado a mana Briefs, a nonna Penélope, a tia Mega, a prima Mei, ao papito Drácula, a bisa Pipe e a toda família do Fórum.

****

TÃO PERTO, TÃO LONGE...

Bulma olhava os convidados que aproveitavam aquela festa no fim de tarde. Todos estavam muito felizes, comemorando a união daqueles dois jovens. Era um momento bom de descontração, depois de todos os problemas que tiveram. Mas a bela moça de cabelos azuis não se sentia com espírito para comemoração, embora sempre fosse a organizadora dos encontros e das festas do grupo.

Sentia-se triste e até se assustava com a intensidade de sua melancolia. Era difícil de acreditar, mas Bulma Briefs, a garota alto astral, o gênio não reconhecido, estava deprimida. Suspirou e voltou os olhos para os recém-casados. Eles eram o motivo de seu péssimo estado de espírito. Chichi, a noiva irradiava uma alegria incontida, tinha um grande sorriso e os olhos brilhantes. Era óbvio o quanto estava contente. Goku, o noivo, por sua vez, parecia meio perdido, sem saber o que fazer. Talvez ele nem tivesse idéia do que estavam comemorando.

Os olhos escuros e inocentes dele se encontraram com os de Bulma, fazendo-a sentir-se pior. Ele sempre estivera ao seu lado, durante todas as aventuras para buscar as esferas do dragão. Fora seu salvador, amigo, companheiro, irmão. E somente no dia de seu casamento, Bulma percebera que ele também era algo mais. Era o dono de seu coração. Pensou em como o destino podia ser irônico... Seu objetivo ao sair atrás das esferas do dragão era arrumar um namorado bonito que a amasse, e por todos aqueles anos o candidato ideal estivera em baixo de seu nariz e ela nada fizera.

Alguém se sentou ao seu lado. Era Yamcha. Assim como os outros, o ex-ladrão estava contente pelos amigos. Ele lhe deu seu belo sorriso e bebeu mais um pouco da bebida que trazia. Bulma aproveitou que ele virou-se para conversar com Puar e passou a analisar o ex-namorado. Yamcha era bonito, forte e gentil. Era pobre, mas isso não importava, afinal ela tinha dinheiro por eles dois. Bulma desejara, do fundo do coração, que as coisas entre eles tivessem sido diferentes. Que eles não houvessem brigado tanto, nem terminado tantas vezes. Mas percebeu que eles eram melhores como amigos do que como amantes.

"Algum problema, Bulma?", ele perguntou, voltando-se para ela. "Meu rosto está sujo?".

"Não! Não é nada!", ela respondeu, com rosto corado e sem graça. Acenou a mão e deu um sorrisinho amarelo. "Estava apenas pensando...".

"Você parece meio distante...", Yamcha a fitou com mais atenção. "O que houve?".

"Nada, Yamcha", disse a jovem. "Só me sinto cansada". E dando o assunto como encerrado, pegou seu copo e tomou um longo gole.

"Não está feliz por Goku e Chichi?", para ele, a conversa ainda não havia acabado.

"Claro que estou!", Bulma falou, arregalando os olhos. "Por que eu não estaria, me diga?".

"Não sei...", ele ponderou por alguns instantes. "Você sempre teve uma ligação forte com Goku... Talvez esteja assim, porque pense que vai perder seu amigo...".

"É... Pode ser...", ela decidiu concordar com a história dele. Quem sabe ele não a deixava em paz?

"Mas pense no lado positivo, querida!", ele continuou, mais alegre. "Agora terá mais uma mulher para te fazer companhia".

Contando até dez para não dar um soco nele, Bulma se levantou. "Vou dar uma volta", anunciou, antes de se afastar. Yamcha gritou alguma coisa, mas ela não escutou.

Andando a passos largos, se retirou dali. Pelo menos a raiva que começou a sentir de Yamcha serviram para que ela esquecesse um pouco do motivo de seu tormento. Seguia, xingando o ex-namorado por sua impertinência e indiscrição, sentindo vontade de vaporizá-lo. Estava distraída quando deu de cara numa parede. Mas não haviam paredes ali no meio do nada. Ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com Goku. O ar sumiu de seus pulmões devido à proximidade.

"Go-Goku!", ela gaguejou, recuando. "O que está fazendo aqui? Devia estar na festa".

Inclinando a cabeça, ele sorriu e pôs a mão na nuca. "Ah! Eu quis dar uma volta... Tinha muita gente lá".

"Ah...", ela voltou a caminhar e ele a acompanhou.

"E você?", ele questionou. "Não está se divertindo?".

"Oh, sim!", Bulma forçou um sorriso. "O casamento foi lindo e a comida está ótima!".

"É verdade, mas...".

"Mas...?".

Olhando para os lados, certificando-se que não havia ninguém por perto, Goku continuou. "É que me sinto perdido, Bulma... Quando prometi a Chichi que me casaria com ela, pensei que fosse algo com comida... mas Mestre Kame e os outros já vieram me falar que eu tenho obrigações... Não estou entendendo nada!".

Porém Bulma não escutou toda a lamentação do amigo. Em seu cérebro ficaram registradas apenas as palavras 'quando prometi'. Ela estancou no lugar. "Goku, você está se casando apenas porque prometeu?".

"Sim, sou um homem de palavra".

"Mas Goku! Casamento é uma coisa muito séria. É um passo importante dado por duas pessoas que se gostam... Não é algo para se prometer assim...".

"Eu gosto da Chichi...", ele murmurou, pensativo.

"A ponto de querer dividir com ela todos os momentos de sua vida daqui pra frente, de compartilhar toda sua intimidade?".

Goku arregalou os olhos e depois abaixou a cabeça. "Eu prometi, Bulma. E sempre cumpro minhas promessas. Prometi que me casaria com ela e me casei. Agora prometi que a faria feliz, e é o que vou tentar fazer...".

"E se você não tivesse prometido? Teria se casado?".

"Acho que sim...", ele respondeu depois de uma pausa. "Mas sei se seria com a Chichi... Há alguém que eu gosto muito, muito mesmo, e com quem já divido minha vida...".

O coração de Bulma encheu-se encheu de esperança. Será que esse 'alguém' era ela?

"Talvez eu tivesse me casado com ela, se não tivesse prometido a Chichi".

"Eu conheço?".

"O que?".

"Essa pessoa, que você gosta muito. Eu conheço?", ela perguntou de novo.

Então, como num sonho, ele a fitou com carinho e sorriu. "Essa pessoa é você, Bulma".

Não resistindo, a moça passou os braços pelo pescoço forte de Goku e o beijou nos lábios. Um tanto assustado, ele demorou para responder. Mas quando o fez, a carícia se tornou mais passional.

Ficaram se olhando depois que se separaram. "Se eu tivesse percebido antes...", Bulma falou baixinho. "Não teria deixado você fazer essa promessa!".

"Você era a namorada de um bom amigo, Bulma, e é minha amiga também...", Goku disse. "Não seria certo atrapalhar o teu namoro com Yamcha".

"Mas a gente vivia brigando!", ela exclamou, batendo o pé. "Por que não me disse isso antes?!".

"Sinto muito, Bulma...".

"Oh, Goku!", ela o abraçou com força.

"Você sempre será uma pessoa especial para mim", ele falou, retribuindo o abraço. "Sempre".

"GOKU!", o grito de Chichi os fez voltar para a realidade.

"Vamos voltar?", ele sugeriu.

E Bulma, ainda mais deprimida do que antes, negou com a cabeça. "Vou ficar um pouco mais aqui... Se importa?".

"Não... Pode ficar, sem problemas", Goku sorriu novamente e se afastou.

Sozinha, a jovem pode estravar seus sentimentos e lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, enquanto ela pensava naquilo que havia perdido. O seu Goku também gostava dela, mas agora estava casado com outra mulher.

Chorou até se sentir mais aliviada. Depois se levantou, enxugou e limpou o rosto. Dali por diante, tentaria viver uma nova vida e superar aquela desilusão. Goku seria apenas um grande amigo e uma doce lembrança no seu coração. Um dia, quem sabe, aquele amor não encontraria um jeito de florir?

Voltou para a mesa, com o coração partido, mas com a esperança de encontrar alguém que a ajudasse a colar os pedaços.

* * * * *

__

42 anos depois...

Bulma arrumava o filho, dando os últimos retoques no fraque e na gravata. Trunks estava nervoso, irrequieto, mas ao mesmo tempo, irradiava uma alegria quase infantil. Pan tinha esse efeito sobre ele, ponderou a mulher. A jovem neta de Goku enchera o coração de Trunks de felicidade e amor. E Bulma estava muito satisfeita com isso.

"Fique quieto, menino!", ela ralhou, embora soubesse que de menino, seu filho não tinha mais nada. Era um homem de mais de trinta anos.

"Hoje é o grande dia, mãe!", ele replicou. "E se ela não aparecer? E se ela disser não? E se...?".

"Trunks, acalme-se!", Bulma ordenou. "Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe!".

O presidente da Corporação Cápsula acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Depois de um momento, ele continuou. "Gostaria que papai estivesse aqui".

"Talvez ele tivesse lhe arrancado o couro quando descobrisse que você e Pan estavam namorando".

"Talvez...", Trunks deu um leve e triste sorriso. "Mas ele gostava dela. Não a considerava uma terráquea fracote...".

"Sim... Vegeta sempre teve Pan em alta conta...", Bulma deu uma risada. "Afinal, era a única com coragem suficiente para encará-lo numa luta!".

Trunks olhou para a mãe. Os cabelos azuis estavam entremeados com alguns fios brancos e haviam algumas marcas de tempo no belo rosto, mas ela ainda tinha a mesma espiritualidade, o mesmo bom humor de sempre.

"Fico contente que tenha superado a morte do papai, mãe".

"E eu por você, querido", ela o abraçou. "Sei que não é fácil perder alguém que amamos, mas é a vida, não podemos fazer nada para evitar...".

"Se houvessem esferas do dragão, poderíamos desejar ele de volta".

"Se as esferas ainda existissem, poderíamos desejar que muitas outras pessoas voltassem também, Trunks", Bulma falou, pensando nos demais amigos falecidos: Kuririn, Yamcha, Chichi... Mas havia um especial, a quem ela ainda não superara o desaparecimento – Goku.

Uma batida na porta, chamou a atenção de mãe e filho. Logo, o rosto de Goten apareceu na fresta. "Está na hora!".

"Obrigada, Goten!", Bulma agradeceu o genro. "Vamos?", disse, virando-se para Trunks.

Os dois caminharam até a entrada da igreja, prontos para iniciar o casamento. Depois do sinal do organizador, entraram de braços dados, seguidos pelos mãe da noiva, Videl, que vinha de braços dados com o pai; e pelos padrinhos, Goten, Bra, Uubu e Marrom.

Pan entrou com Gohan assim que a marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Estava linda, num vestido especialmente desenhado para ela, presente da futura cunhada. O véu, a grinalda e o buquê de rosas brancas davam um toque especial.

Foi com o coração cheio de alegria que Bulma viu seu filho mais velho se unir a filha de seus grandes amigos e neta de seu eterno amor. Depois de trocados os votos, recém-casados trocaram um beijo apaixonado e partiram para a recepção, que seria na Corporação Cápsula.

A decoração elegante, a fartura de comida e a maravilhosa música proporcionada pela orquestra contratada fizeram da recepção de Trunks e Pan uma das festas mais badaladas da Capital do Oeste. O jovem casal dançou, sorriu, brincou com os amigos e, depois que Pan jogou o buquê, partiu para a tão esperada lua de mel. Os convidados permaneceram até altas horas.

No fim da festa, cansada, Bulma andava pelo grande salão. Os empregados contratados já estavam fazendo a limpeza e logo tudo estaria irretocável. Saiu para o jardim, onde respirou com prazer o ar da madrugada. Havia parado de fumar desde que tivera um problema no coração. Dali em diante, passara a ter uma vida mais saudável, praticando alguns exercícios e tendo uma alimentação balanceada.

Sentou-se numa das espreguiçadeiras e fechou os olhos. Ficaria sozinha naquela casa enorme naquela noite. Sentiu falta de Vegeta. Ele podia ser um grosso, mas sempre esteve ao seu lado. Aos poucos, sua respiração foi ficando mais lenta e estava quase dormindo quando ouviu um grande estrondo.

Ergueu-se rapidamente e olhou para o céu, que fora encoberto por nuvens grossas e raios cruzavam o espaço, fazendo o mesmo barulho ensurdecedor que a acordara. Consultou o relógio. Será que tinha dormido tanto tempo assim? Quando fechara os olhos, o céu estava limpo e claro...

De repente, um raio caiu a alguns metros de distância dela, lançando-a longe. "AAAAHHH!!", gritou, em pânico. Aquele era o pior momento para a terra ser atacada. Os filhos, genro e nora estavam fazendo coisas mais interessantes... Não iriam largar tudo para ajudar a velha mãe.

'_É o meu fim!_', pensou, apavorada e encolhida no lugar.

Mas, tão subitamente quanto apareceu, aquela tempestade maluca desvaneceu e um silêncio profundo se fez. Bulma se levantou com dificuldade e olhou em volta. Arregalou os olhos e levou a mão à boca quando viu o estrago do raio. No meio de seu jardim, havia uma cratera. E no meio da cratera, havia...

Um homem?

Aproximando-se, ela fitava o desconhecido com interesse, seu lado cientista aflorando e abafando o medo. Como aquela criatura tinha ido parar ali? Quando estava perto o suficiente para ver os detalhes do rosto dele, levou outro choque.

Era Goku!

"Goku!", Bulma exclamou, sentando-se ao lado dele e examinando-o com mais cuidado. Observou os sinais vitais. Ele respirava, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam normais e não haviam outros ferimentos aparentes.

"Goku!", ela o sacudiu. "Acorde, vamos!".

Lentamente, ele foi abrindo os olhos. E a primeira imagem que focalizou foi o rosto preocupado da velha amiga. "Bulma...".

"Goku! Você está de volta!", ela o abraçou apertando, quase sufocando.

"Bulma... não... consigo... respirar...".

"Oh, desculpe!", ela se afastou e sorriu. "É que estou tão feliz! Você voltou!".

Depois de ajudar Goku a se levantar, Bulma o levou para dentro, onde ele comeu o resto do bufê do casamento. Os dois conversaram e Goku explicou o que havia acontecido e o trato que fizera com Shenlong – que ele só permaneceria na dimensão dos Dragões até as esferas ficarem totalmente purificadas. Esse processo de purificação foi acelerado graças à bondade de seu coração.

"E o que aconteceu aqui?", ele perguntou de boca cheia. "Por que está sozinha? Onde estão Vegeta e os outros?".

Bulma contou os acontecimentos dos últimos cinco anos, desde que ele desaparecera com Shenlong. Falou das mortes de Chichi, Kuririn, Vegeta e Yamcha. Falou do casamento de Goten e Bra, de Trunks e Pan e de Uubu e Marrom.

"Muitas coisas mudaram na minha ausência", disse ele quando a amiga terminou.

"Sim...", ela concordou. "Mas nem tudo! Mestre Kame ainda é o mesmo velho assanhado e Mister Satan continua se bancando o herói!".

"E você...", ele completou. "Continua a mesma Bulma de sempre...". Os dois se fitaram longamente. "Senti sua falta". O sorriso que ele lhe deu foi o mais belo que Bulma já vira.

"Também senti a sua, Goku...", ela confessou, sentindo uma nova esperança acalentar seu coração.

Ali eles ficaram, conversando, recuperando os anos que passaram afastados, aproveitando aquele encontro súbito, mas tão esperado por ambos.

E uma nova luz brilhou no horizonte deles dois. Passaram a vida toda sempre tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe... Quem sabe agora, não poderiam finalmente viver aquele sentimento a tanto tempo guardado no fundo da alma? Foi com este desejo que Bulma e Goku observaram o sol nascer, anunciando o início de um novo momento em suas vidas. Pois agora, nada poderia impedir que finalmente ficassem juntos.

* ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ *

**__**

N/A: Ah! Nossa! É o primeiro fic que eu termino e não tenho muita coisa para dizer no final! ^^ Bem, espero que tenham gostado da história. E por favor, me digam o que acharam! Mandem e-mail, deixem um review, façam sinal de fumaça, qualquer coisa, please! ^^

__

Andréa Meiouh

Em: 21/03/2003


End file.
